criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Andrus
Unnamed sister |job = Electrician |path = Serial Killer Abductor |mo = Torture by electric shock |victims = 20+ killed 1 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Christopher Allen Nelson |appearance = Limelight }} "Beg me not to." Jeremy Andrus is a prolific serial killer who appeared in Limelight. History Jeremy's background is not specified or verified, though Hotch's brief summary of it said that he came from a poor broken home, had a criminal record of petty crimes and lewd behavior, and went to trade school where he studied to become an electrician. His childhood drawings suggested that he had a happy upbringing and several interests, but after his mother divorced his father or died, he became reclusive and, over time, developed sadistic tendencies. In adulthood, Jeremy became a serial killer, starting in 2002 and keeping it up without his murders being connected until 2008. At first, he abducted one woman at a time with months between victims, but eventually he had to speed up his killings to get release, eventually escalating to torturing two victims at once. When he no longer was able to derive enough pleasure, he stopped paying rent for a storage unit containing incriminating evidence, ensuring that the contents were sold off through an auction, in order to relive his crimes through the media coverage. In the beginning of Limelight, the contents of the self-storage facility were sold after he missed paying his rent. When the buyers looked among them, they found sadistic pornography, bondage images and journal pages in which Jeremy had planned his future serial killing, writing about various methods of torture, abduction, binding and suspension techniques, etc, accompanied by drawings. They contacted the police who in turn contacted the local FBI. An ambitious local agent, Jill Morris, saw the incident as a way to gain personal fame and improve her career, but realized when she looked through the items that there was nothing among them proving that Jeremy had lived out his fantasies. She planted an old strain of her own hair (she was blonde, but had dyed her hair brown to be taken more seriously and kept some of her old hair as a keepsake) among them and called for the BAU, who sent Rossi and Reid to look through the items. Tricking them with the planted evidence, Jill ensured that the rest of the team arrived. As the investigation proceeded, the BAU used the journal pages to determine Jeremy's M.O. and discovered some of his real victims. As a result of Jill's media coverage of the case, Jeremy developed a fixation on her personally. He eventually abducted Kat Townsley, a female journalist and friend of Jill, emailed Jill a scanned-in letter along with an address to a parking garage, made Kat call her, abducted her as well and took them both to his residence. He then tortured and killed Kat, making Jill watch. The BAU were able to narrow down the list of suspects to Jeremy's address and were able to save Jill just before he was going to torture her. As the SWAT team entered, Jill told him it was over. Jeremy replied: "No, it'll never be over. Not for us." and allowed himself to be arrested. He was last seen in an interrogation room being questioned by Morgan, confessing to murders he had committed over the years. Modus Operandi Jeremy would abduct his victims in various ways. After that, he would take them somewhere secluded to suspend them from the ceiling, torture them with electrocution and sometimes rape and strangle them. He targeted Caucasian, attractive career women in their 30s. He would take their clothes as souvenirs and alter them to his size in order to be able to put them on and perform rehearsal fantasies, listening to audio recordings of the torture while pleasuring himself. Profile Jeremy was profiled to be a white male in his 30s-40s. His knowledge of circuitry wiring suggests that he works as an electrician or an electrical engineer, a job which gives him access to his victims' homes or workspaces, giving him time to observe them. He targets successful career women because he finds them strong, righteous and unattainable, so he seeks to tear them down, reduce them to base sexual creatures and punish them. He is a true sexual sadist of the anger-excitation typology, meaning he becomes sexually aroused by his victims' suffering. Technically, the killings come afterwards, what he's after is their pain. Jeremy frequently called women "bleeders", a misogynistic term referring to menstruation. Known Victims * March 3, 2002: Dana Foster * 2003: ** January: Karen Patters ** August: Lindsey Minton ** November: Anson * Unspecified dates from 2003 to 2008: At least twenty unnamed victims * 2008: ** Unspecified date: Mimi Adams and Sara Coswell ** January 21-22: Katrina Townsley and Jill Morris : *** Katrina Townsley *** Jill Morris Notes * While investigating his murders, Jill Morris created several possible nicknames for Jeremy, which were The AC/DC Killer, ETK - Electrocute/Torture/Kill, The High Voltage Slayer, The Fusebox Butcher, and The Shock Therapist. * In one of Jeremy's journal pages, he made plans to suspend his victims from the ceiling and burn them with a blowtorch. In another, he considered branding his initials into his victims as a calling card. In another, he made up a whole plan for abducting a divorced woman near a softball field. He would pretend to have dropped his keys, ask for help, and then knock her out. Appearances * Season Three ** Limelight References Category: Criminal Minds Characters Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Prolific Killers Category:Psychopaths